There has been proposed a related art image forming system including a printing restriction function. The printing restriction function is a function of setting a restriction on a print process, for example, a feature that restricts the number of sheets which can be printed within a predetermined period of time. As an example of the related art image forming system, JP-A-11-24517 discloses a system that can change setting information of a printing restriction based on a change request by an administrator.